The Hospital
My first fanfiction. Luna is performing for her siblings one Saturday morning, and all is gong good until... -... and that's why I love you!, Luna finished singing. All 10 siblings applaud the performance. -Luna, you're amazing! Lincoln announced. -Each song keeps getting better! Luan said. -Alright people settle down, this next song I wrote just recently, but first, STAGE DIVE! Luna screamed. Luna stage dives, landing on Lincoln, and also breaking her leg. In pain, both begin screaming and crying hysterically. -If that's your next song, I think the lyrics could use some improvement. Luan said. -Wait a minute, their bones aren't supposed to bend like that! Are they superheroes? Leni asked. -No Leni, they aren't superheroes, they just broke their bones. Lori said. -That's nothing, I've had way worse! Lynn exclaimed. Everyone save for Luna and Lincoln glares at Lynn. -Umm, I mean we should really get them to a hospital. Lynn said nervously. At the hospital, a doctor is wrapping Luna's leg and Lincoln's arm in a cast. -You'll need to stay here overnight, and you can go home the next day. The doctor said. -Aww man! Both cry in sadness of the bad news. -On the bright side, in 6 weeks, you're bones will be good as new. The doctor said. -But if you're injured, who will play fashion photographer with me! Lola announced. -Or be my lab rat. Lisa said. -At least they will make great corpses. Lucy said. -I'm sorry Linc, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here. Luna said. -At least we get to be stuck in the same room together, and we won't be lonely. Lincoln said. -Alright then, visiting hours are over, everyone out. The doctor said. -You cant make us leave! I refuse to leave! Lana screamed. Security throws out Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, meanwhile Luna and Lincoln get used to their hospital room. -Ooh! A TV! Lincoln exclaimed excitedly. -And these pillows! Are they memory foam? Luna said in wonder. -And the beds, they have a massage feature! Luna and Lincoln said in unison. -Let's turn on the TV and get this night over with. Luna said. The TV turns on to reveal a news reporter. -In our top story, Charlie Smite, Creator of Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish, has past away, and Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish will not be fighting crime anymore, as their series were stopped in his honor. -Noooooooo! Lincoln cried.-Please change the channel. -Quiet down I'm trying to watch this. Luna said -Next up, Mick Swagger has received 3 years in prison for plagiarism. The news reporter announced. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Luna cried as well. Now we can change the channel. -Quiet down I'm trying to watch this. Lincoln said mockingly. -Let's just go to bed and forget this ever happened. Luna said. -Agreed. Lincoln said. Both try to get to sleep but are in too much pain, and the pain gets both of them crying again. -Maybe we should just watch another channel. Lincoln suggested. Lincoln changes the channel to a kids show, much to their annoyance. -Ugh, is this that baby show that Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily like. Luna asked. -Yep, but there is not any other appropriate quality shows on TV. Lincoln said sadly. -If they find out that we watched this, they'll tease us for sure. Luna said.-I wish we could watch adult programming. -We can! I'm the youngest one allowed to watch adult cartoons, and nobody younger than me is in the hospital room. Lincoln announced. -YES! Let's watch The Slimpsoms. Luna said. Luna and Lincoln watch The Slipsoms episode "Horrific Treehouse 17". -That was so terrifying! Luna screamed! -I know!, and there are like twenty of those episodes. Lincoln said scared. -Let's see what else is on. Luna said. Luna changes the channel to a commercial break, which later reveals itself to be a horror movie, and within 5 minutes a terrifying jumpscare occurs. -AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both were screaming in terror. This was revealed to all have been one long bad dream, and Luna and Lincoln wake up screaming in their siblings faces. -If I knew you were gonna scream in my face for coming to get you, then I wouldn't have come at all. -Sorry, I had a really scary dream... Lincoln and Luna said in unison.-Wait a minute, how did you and I have the same dream. Once again in unison. -It's really common with people who share a hospital room to have the same dream. -I'm just glad it's over with. Luna said while grabbing her crutches. -Yeah, let's go home. Yay! Lincoln happily stated. THE END. Category:Episodes